Almost Perfection
by kasalsiux
Summary: These girls get sucked into the tv only to find themselves at what looks like OHSHC


"Hey Trinity" I yell "I'm watching Ouran High School Host Club wanna watch with me?" "Sure be right there" She yells down a hall. As I walk into a room I can hear a voice calling my name in a soft mellow tone

"Kayana, Kayana we're waiting." "What the" "Is there something wrong Kayana?" Trinity said as she was walking into the room I was in. "Please tell me you heard that" I ask a little bit concerned

"No, well anyway I was reading the last chapter of the book called The Witches Power" Hey Gabby, Micahla me and Trinity are watching Ouran High School Host Club come watch"

I called from upstairs. Shortly after I heard two responses from Micahla I heard "Be right there" and from Gabby I heard "SNORRRRRRRRRRRR." So obviously she was taking a nap I wouldn't blame her she had so many chores to do today she was tired so like me I walked into her room and yelled "GABBY BREAKFAST."

After that she lit up like a light because her favorite meal of the day was breakfast so I use that to my advantage I give myself an evil smile

Okay quick intro my buddy Trinity has red hair and she is way more evil than even me and I'm pretty evil. So she's got that title taken she has red hair and later on you'll find her humor a high school level humor she is very sarcastic and loves all sorts of different anime and sci-fi shows I've been friends with her for not a very long time but, it feels to me that I've known her forever. When I don't have my sisters around she's acted like a sister to me and how we became friends was because of school. So that's the story on her

My turn I have dark brown hair I'm extremely nice but, if the other person throws the first punch I know what to do so far I've never been in a fist fight and my plan is to never get in one. Like my friend Trinity I am also very sarcastic and evil towards my friends (sometimes) hehe. I love to watch OHSHC I have two loving sisters and that will come up somewhere later in the story but for now they will just play as people I also love to read horse books and the Diary of a Wimpy Kid series and for those of you who don't know the series you're missing out on soooo much. For the others you'll find out later hehe

"Hey Gabby" I say moving away from her bed "Do you wanna watch OHSHC with me, Trinity and, Micahla?" "Meh" she answers she says as she slowly sits up _I know she's tired I'll leave her alone for now _I think to myself as I walk out of the room " Wait" she softly but, loud enough that I could hear. I stood in the hallway for a minute until Gabby caught up then, we walked down the hallway

"So what episode do you want to watch?"

"Let's watch through the whole series"

So once Trinity said that I played episode 1 but, after the theme song was over there were words written in Japanese and below it there were words that read Adventures await you. Next thing I knew I was with my friend, Trinity, and I had no clue where my sisters were let alone where I was.

-Somewhere else in the story-

"Gabby, where's Kayana?" Micahla asked worriedly "How should I know I don't even know where we are." Right after that all of a sudden they heard two voices come ringing out of the room next to them "It's time to play the which one is Hikaru game." Once they heard those two voices they opened the door just a crack to see what was going on. Once they heard footsteps coming towards the door they knew they had been found out they heard a soft voice they could swear they knew exactly who it was simultaneously they both felt a shiver go down their spine "Are you looking for something beautiful ladies" Gabby looked to her side and Tamaki was standing there with his princely face on. Gabby twitched her eye and screamed so loud the whole host club got silent Tamaki's face burned with the hand print Gabby left on his cheek. "What was that for?"

"Sorry I don't like it when people just appear next to me"

"And yes, I'm looking for my sister, Kayana, have you seen her"

"I'm afraid not"

Tamaki felt his cheek and mumbled to himself "Well I learned my lesson"

-Somewhere Else-

"Trinity we have to find my sisters" I start to dash off not knowing where to go. "I think it's this way Trinity pointed out I try to run in the direction she pointed but, "OOF" it felt like had run into another person it seems to be a boy but he looks like a she.

"I'm sorry I was just trying to find my sisters have you seen them?"

"Maybe, describe them"

"They look almost like me but, one is way skinnier and taller and, the other is shorter"

Sorry People of the world (or whoever is reading this) it's my first fanfiction and I'm very sorry its short a lot of my chapters will be like this but, please keep on reading I promise it will get better and hopefully by my next fanfiction it'll be way longer than this thank you so much for reading at least my first chapter and thank you so much for the support I owe it to whoever is reading this and by the way the tall skinny one I mentioned is actually my older sister.


End file.
